


My friend's twin brother

by The_Ereri_Otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BTS references, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has A Twin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ereri_Otaku/pseuds/The_Ereri_Otaku
Summary: Eren has a crush on the most popular kid in school; Levi AckermanThere's no way that Eren would ever get noticed, but fate is on his side and he is some how best friends with his crushes twin brother





	1. Chapter 1

Eren had just arrived at his high school half asleep when he was hit by a onslaught of screaming girls running in the same direction, to the parking lot. Usually he would just shout at them and walk away but curiosity got the best of him so he followed the screaming girls. 

After pushing a few girls out the way to get to the front he saw the Levi Ackerman and his little brother Raville. 

The two brothers pushed past the fast growing group of girls when Raville noticed Eren, he waved goodbye to his brother and ran over to his friend as he did so his emotionless face was replaced with a bright grin. 

"Hi Eren" Raville waved to him. 

"Hi Raville, your brother seems awfully popular today" Eren said looking back the the crowd surrounding the attractive young male. 

"Jealous are we?" Raville asked nudging Eren in the arm with a smirk on his face. 

"Oh shut it Ravioli" Eren fired back, trying to ignore the question. 

"Oi! But seriously you have a point I've never seen this kinda reaction before I would ask him during school but I would get beaten up again" Raville said crossing his arms.

"Doesn't he tend to the wounds when you two get home?" Eren asked. Lucy had told him that every time Raville had been beaten up, Levi would always help clean up any scratches or give an ice pack to help with bruising.

Anyone would've guessed Lucy and Raville were dating if it wasn't that all his close friends and family know he's gay, which makes Eren 70% his twin Brother is gay too(score for Eren if he was). However Levi isn't one for relationships. 

"Yeah he does but how did you know, I haven't told anyone except-... wait~ Lucy told you didn't she" Raville sighed, rubbing his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. 

"I don't even need to answer that and you know it" Eren smirked as the two made their way the the school building. 

They walked over to their lockers, which coincidentally happened to be right next to each other. Eren shoved his P.E bag in his locker while Raville took out the books that he needed for the day. You didn't have to put you books in your locker but it was a pretty smart move because even if you were late for school you could just pick up the needed books on the way to class.

The two were always early for class so they didn't expect anyone else until later, other than Levi and his 'friends'. No one really knows this but when people claim to be Levi's 'friend' it's usually 99.9999999% that Levi doesn't see them that way and actually hates their existence.

Like the same time every day Levi's 'friends' came in the classroom with Levi following behind with his actual friends, Erwin and Hange. The Levi squad-as they call them selves- consist of Petra, Gunther, Oulo and Eld. Petra is Levi's 'girlfriend' but Raville always reassures Eren that Levi actually talks shit about her at home all the time. Other than the fact they waist their time on Levi, they're surprisingly nice. 

The group had surrounded Levi asking him questions and high pitch squealing came from Petra and an unamused 'Tch' from Levi in response. 

When the group had finally finished their integration, Levi slips past them and towards his twin and his friend. He had never officially met the boy but he could tell from the chocolate brown hair and the unrealisticly eye colour that this the the famous Eren that his brother wouldn't stop talking about. 

He coughed awkwardly to get their attention. The two turned around to be met with the bright blue eyes of his brother and the mesmerising green eyes from the stranger. 

"Oi, can I sit with you my 'friends' are annoying me, they won't leave me alone" Levi asked, using air quotes with friends as he looked at the two.

"Sure" Eren said turning around presumably looking at his phone, but was in fact hiding his very obvious blush. 

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Raville asked trying to ease his way into an interrogation.

"Nothing really, just the fact that a bunch of people think I'm in that popular band that's going around at the moment, what's it called again?" Levi rambles.

"You mean the Titan slayers?" Raville asked with an unamused look.

"Yeah that's it, the girls think I'm in the band because I look like one of them. I mean come on the guy is a ball of laughter there's no way that I'm him" Levi grunted. 

The Titan slayers were a boyband that originated at the school and became popular quickly due to their amazing singing, fast rapping and difficult choreography and the mystery behind who they are, which eventually got them noticed and were offered a record deal. After a few years the group had become famous worldwide selling out albums in less then 10 minutes.  
The fact that no one knows who they are they expect the popular kids to be apart of it because well.. their popular, so no one would think that most of them are actually students who get bullied that the school. ((AN: if you haven't noticed I'm describing BTS with tiny bit of no name mixed in))

Two of the more popular guys of the group were non other than Raville and Eren, they started the group so obviously they would be more popular. So Levi would be a good guess for the real person behind R/Raven so they had to give the girls credit for that, but still, Levi? Really? The guy would probably enjoy talking shit about people in his songs rather than love, depression and loving your self. ((AN: yet I am going full on ARMY here had to bring in their themes ( ^ω^ ) )) But all that aside at least they don't think Eren and Raville are E and R so they could reat easy for now...

"Ha, you got that right brother, you're a total dick half the time there's no way you could be R" Raville snickered. 

"Since when did I say I looked like R?" Levi asked, a mixture of confusion smugness traveled its way onto his face. 

Raville was in a tight situation and had to get out fast without looking suspicious.

"Oh come on Levi, he looks so much like you, black hair, pale skin I'm about 120% certain that they thought you were R" he states panicking a little. He was about to run away in fear of being caught when his phone buzzed telling him he had a text.

**Eren:** good save!!! Also calm down he bought it -8:30

**Raville:** okay good I though I'd have to wipe his memory or something and run off-8:30

He heard Eren laugh at that and noticed Levi staring at his best friend. He smirked and went back to his phone.

**Raville:** you know he's looking at you -8:31

Eren coughed awkwardly and playfully punch Raville in the arm and laughed. 

When Eren finally had the curage to talk to his crush, he looked up at the smaller raven to find him very obviously staring at him. He blushed for a second before opening his mouth.

"So, Levi do you like the titan slayers?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had really important tests I'm the last few weeks and I'm about to start preparing for my gCSEs (although I don't do them for another 2 years) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this chapter is plotless (most of the story is though) sorry

"Eh, I guess they're alright" Levi replied.

"Levi, we both know that's a lie" his brother commented.

"I am not a fan of them thank you very much!" Levi said defensivey.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too" 

"Am not"

".......  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Are too..."

"Okay fine I admit I listen to there songs but I'm not a fan" Levi sighed finally giving in.

The twins glared at each other only to be interrupted by an angelic laughter.

They both turned to the source to see Eren pissing him self with laughter.

"What?" Levi asked slightly annoyed.

"N-nothing don't worry" the taller replied in between laughs.

The twins both exchange confused looks and shrug it off as nothing.

"As much as I'd like to stay and talk, I think those losers over there will get jealous. So I'm off" Levi said after Eren had calmed down and left the two friends alone.

To all the students relief, today was only a half day, so when all the students were released at 12 a majority of them packed their bags and ran out with their friends to go to the shopping centre near the school. The only people left were Eren, Ravaille and a ravenette and a blonde. With nothing better to do the boys introduced themselves to the others.

As the boys walked over to the two strangers, Ravaille noticed there was a book in the blonde's hands and took this as a perfect opportunity to start a conversation as he knew the book off by heart.

"Your reading attack on titan?" Ravaille asked, making the smaller blonde jump at the new voice.

"A-ah yeah! It's great, why have you read it?" The blonde stuttered.

"Yeah! It's amazing! Anyway my name is Ravaille and this is my best friend Eren!" Ravaille exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you, Ravaille Eren, My name is Armin and this is Mikasa" All eyes moved to the raven as Armin spoke.

"Hi Mikasa" it was Eren's turn to speak now.

"Hey" Mikasa said quietly.

Armin had opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a teacher sticking his head in the door way.

"You shouldn't still be in school. Leave" 

They apologised, pack their stuff in their bags and left. 

When they walked out Eren turned to the three and asked "do you guys want to go to the town centre?"

"Yeah sure" they all replied as they left the School premises.

They had been in town for about an hour and the group were now in the food court digging into their food.

They sat around until they all had finished their food then Ravaille spoke up"Okay since we don't know each other properly. Let's say our first name, birthday and a fact about your self. I'll start.  
Hi, my names Ravaille Ackerman I was born on 25th December and I'm the twin brother of Levi Ackerman"

Armin thought for a while before speaking "no wonder you both looked similar but I never thought he had a twin... how come you're not popular like your brother?"

"He's gay" Eren answered for his friend.

"Makes sense.. er n-no! I didn't mean it like that! I'm s-so sorry" Armin panicked a little worried he might've offended the shorter male.

"Nah, it's cool I know what you mean. Anyway Eren wanna go next?" Ravaille smiled at Armin and turned to his friend.

"Okay! so, my name is Eren Jeager, my birthday is March 30th and I like to sing and rap" Eren introduced himself.

"That's so cool! I'd like to hear you one day! Now my turn. My name is Armin Arlert, my birthday is November 3rd and I'm from Germany" Armin said.

"Yay German buddies!" Eren exclaimed and High-fived Armin.

Once Eren had got back in his seat he turned to Mikasa. "So what about you Mikasa?" 

"Me? Oh, I'm Mikasa Ackerman my birthday is February 10th and the Arlert's adopted me after my parents were murdered"

"I'm sorry to here that Mikasa" Eren said looking down.

"It's fine it was a long time ago" there was an awkward silence after that until they heard an ear piercing scream.

 

"Oh my god! Levi is that your brother" a brunette with glasses was jumping up and down.

"And and shit it shitty glasses" Levi scowled at his friend.

"You love me and you know it" Hange smirked and snickered cheekily.

"Tch" was Levi's version on yes. No one really knew but Levi would do anything for his friends -his brother included- even if it meant losing his popularity.

"Oh look, your brother is making new friends and Eren-" she pauses for a second which posse Levi off to no end. " is there too!" They finally concluded.

"Hange when you paused in the middle of your sentence what went through your head?" Erwin asked, calming Levi's (for some reason existent) nerves.

"Oh nothing~" They said as they walked away from where the group was standing Erwin and Levi following behind.

Before the group had completely left, Levi turned around and looked at the taller brunette laughing with his friends. He felt his stomach go all weird at seeing the brats smiling face and he knew that it wouldn't leave his mind for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British term for today
> 
> Town centre: a mall


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little moment for our boys and Hanji is up to something...

It was now Monday and the students were making their way to their first class of the week.

"Ugh- whose idea was it to have P.E first period on a Monday morning!" Eren complained while walking with his friends to P.E.

Mikasa shrugged and said "I don't think it's that bad really"

"Well, at least you're good at PE!" The boy argued.

By the time the group had arrived at the PE block Eren had complained to the point he was now out of breath.

"Alright class! Today, since we have a lack of teachers, we will have to mix the sets up. Boys set 1 and 2 will doing basketball. Set 1 and 2 girls will be doing badminton. And finally, set 3 boys and girls will be doing football." As Mr Shadis said the groups and what they were doing, the students groaning at the one they got. 

The boys and girls went into their changing room and chose a place where they would change.

Ravaille thought It would be funny to tease Eren by getting changed near Levi, knowing that Eren would change next to him. 

Ravaille saw his brother put down his PE kit, getting ready to change and He took this as an opportunity to get his plan into action. "Haaaaaaaaaay, Levi, can we change with you?" The shorter of the two asked, pointing at Eren and Armin.

 

"Sure why not it's just me and Erwin at the moment" Levi agreed making space for the three. 

Ravaille smirked as he swiftly took a space next to Armin right at the end, so Eren had to change next to his twin.

Eren didn't realise his friend's plan until he was trying incredibly hard not to blush when he sneaked a look at Levi, only to be greeted with a shirtless version of the shorter teen.

'Don't think dirty thoughts. Don't think dirty thoughts' Eren chanted in his head to stop himself from getting hard by accident, so he busied himself with getting changed.

Levi on the other hand was very much enjoying the view of Eren's shirtless body. He knew that the boy was ribbed from what his brother had told him, but this? Oh no, Levi was not expecting Eren to have an 6 pack, for someone who sucked at any sport on the school curriculum he was very well toned. Too much for Levi's liking, if anything he was resisting the urge to pin the taller against the door like in those j-dramas Hange some how got him to watch (if Levi remembers correctly it was either that or the My Little Pony theme for 10 hours straight).

After all the boys had gotten changed they made their way into the sports hall.

Thy boys sat in one line waiting for the teacher to give them their team colour.

Eren silently prayed that he would get on the same team as either Levi, Ravaille or Armin. But sadly he got none. (Ravaille and Armin got red, Levi navy and Eren white)

Two teams would play against each other for a certain amount of time before changing courts and all teams must have 6 players on each team (some had more or less because the boys group was uneven). 

It was nearing to the end of the lesson now and Eren's team was going up against the navy team. 

Since both teams had 7 people, two were chosen to sit out and one of said two people was Eren. 

He sat down on the bench and looked at the opposite team, whom were still deciding who was going to miss that round, and waited for the person he was going to spend the next 6 minutes with.

Finally, after a couple minutes of debating, they came to a decision, he watched as one turned around and made his way to the bench Eren was siting on. Said person was non other than Levi himself.

The younger moved over so there was more space on the bench, assuming that Levi would not want to sit on the floor. 

They watched the game for a bit before Levi broke the silence, stating. "I'm really dizzy right now." 

"Are you okay?" Eren asked worried for the other teen.

"Yeah... but do you mind if I rest my head on your shoulder...?" Levi asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah, sure! Go ahead" Eren said, stuttering slightly.

"Thanks" a slither of a smile made its way to Levi's face as he leaned sideways so his head was resting on Eren's shoulder. 

Eren couldn't believe his luck! His crush a really popular guy is currently resting with his eyes closed using his shoulder as a pillow.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes until time went. Levi got up to ask one of his teammates which team won, to his surprise the other team (whites) had won and Levi suspected that the team did better than normal because Eren wasn't on the team. He didn't hate or have any negative view on the brat but from what he saw they had lost all of their games up until now, which made Levi feel bad for the taller male.

 

Finally after not that long of waiting the lesson was coming to an end.

A flock of sweaty boys going through a small door at once was not something Levi wanted to be in so he waited a little so it would be easier to go back to the changing rooms. 

Oh and now he was so glad he did.

When the rush had ended Levi noticed a few boys still in the hall talking. Levi recognised them as some of the boys on the team Eren was on do he decided he would listen to what they were saying just to make sure it was nothing bad.

"Oh my god, did you see the way Eren tried to shoot in our game against the reds? I mean that was probably the most shittest throw ever! They had Fucking Armin on their team yet they managed to beat us!" A tall, red head said.

 

"Ha, I think the only reason we won against the navy was because Eren wasn't on our team fucking everything up and they didn't have Levi who was too busy cuddling up to the brat to actually want to play in the first place" The shortest of the group said.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that Levi would be snuggling up to a guy. Last time I checked he was dating Petra and I'm 100% that he's not a fag." The only Asian of the three said.

Levi was so pissed for a number of reasons; what's so funny about someone not being good at basketball (he's pretty sure this school is shit at all sports in general), 'fag' is really offensive and what the fuck's so bad about liking a guy who is bad at sports! Everyone at this school is!

Levi had finally had enough of this BS and decided to put an end to it.

"Oi! His arms are actually really muscular despite being terrible at sports. Also he's probably a lot better than some of the other people in this school so why only acknowledge him?" Levi scowled.  
"Also fag? Really? Am I not allowed to rest my head for a little bit?" 

His out burst scared away the shortest and the Asian but the taller stayed behind trying to look 'tough'.

"What?" The shorter of the two raised his eyebrow. 

"Of could say the same for you too Ackerman. Why were you listening to our conversation?" The other asked.

"Well, it involved me and my brother's friend, so I have a pretty good excuse to listen in." Levi argued putting his hands on his hips.

"Tch whatever, why don't you go and cry to you boyfriend." The red head mocked.

"At least I have someone to cry to when lose every game you play" Levi retorted.

"What makes you say that?" Levi could tell that the other was getting annoyed now.

"Wasn't it you who said something about how you wouldn't have won if I hadn't taken a break? And how you didn't win only because Eren was on your team. I bet if I didn't take a break and beat you, you would be crying because you didn't win a single game." The shorter finished crossing his arms.

The teen by now was really pissed. How dare someone think that he would actually cry! He's never cried in his life he's a strong man. He could get any girl he wanted just by looking at him. How dare Levi Ackerman put him down. He doesn't like it one bit and swore that he would ruin his reputation if it was the last thing he did.

Levi on the other hand just sighed and walked off to get changed before he was late for second period.

While getting changed (and staring at Eren's bare chest) he thought to himself. 'Well what and eventful Monday morning' 

 

Finally last period!! Eren had a nice last lesson of the day, he had art. 

He didn't particularly like art but you didn't really do much so it wasn't a big problem. But his favourite reason he liked art was because he was in the same class as Levi's friend Hange.

Hange had a habit of talking about her friends secrets and from this Eren had learned a lot of Levi's secrets and habits.

Eren and Hange had been table partners for a while now so they had fairly good relationship with each other so a project (that they had been told about last week) didn't seem that bad.

The class of teenagers talked until the teacher came back into the room to start the lesson.  
"Okay class, as you know you have a group project on portraiture today." 

The class groaned, everyone hates when Mrs Logan (their art teacher) sets a project it usually involved making a presentation. They were good artists (obviously they're GCSE students, they chose art) don't get me wrong it's just that nobody wanted to stand up in front of the class and speak. 

"Since you know who your partners are I want to to get some ideas on what to do and draw" Mrs Logan said and the noise level went up instantly.

Hange enthusiastically turned to Eren and said. "So Eren what are we going to do?"

Eren thought for a second before saying. "Why don't we get pictures of our favourite celebrities and draw them."

"Hmm, good idea! But I think that a lot of people will do it, so, why don't we take pictures and draw our friends as well! I mean Levi is popular and my friend!" Hanji exclaimed, like she had just come up with best idea ever and it was for Eren.

But little did Eren know of the huge plan that was now in phase 1, that he had just agreed to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo... what has Hanji got planned? And thanks for reading!   
> Today's chapter is surprisingly longer than usual, all I say is don't get used to it (sorry (._.) )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji's plan and Levi's perfect communication skills

It’s been about a week since the project had been set and Hanji and Eren had yet to set up a date. They have gotten a plan on what to do for their project but since they don’t have each other’s number so they couldn’t actually get started.  
On Wednesday morning Hanji had ran over to Eren and his friends “Hay~ Eren~ have you got a moment to talk?” The group turned to looked at them. “yeah sure”. Hanji grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from his friends.  
“so, what did you want to talk to me about?” Eren asked. Hanji stood blankly for a second before brightening up. “oh yeah! I got Levi to agree to pose for us!” They said excitedly. ”and I want you to come over to mine later today so we can get started. Oh! And here’s my number” they passed a note to him and walked off. Eren looked at the note and it said:

**xxxxx-xxxxxx  
** **here’s my number,**  
**remember about tonight ;)**

at the bottom of the note though was messy writing that Eren couldn’t make out.

**1 の @ boat whistle よ 好き**

Eren stared at the note, unable to decipher what the note read he was about to go back and aske his friends for help when the bell rang. ‘Ugh! French, I hate French’ Eren thought. The only good thing about French was that Eren shared that class with the two Ackerman twins but other than that everything about French was shit. 

He made his way to the French block and meet his friend. Walking up the stairs he bumped into someone, he looked up to see a fairly tall classmate. Erwin Smith. Eren recalled he sat at the back of his class and was the biggest teacher’s pet of the year. Erwin turned around and looked down at Eren and said “are you alright?” Eren blushed in embarrassment “y-yeah, I’m fine thanks” and he ran off.  
Arriving at his French class he sighed and went in. “oh, Jeager, good to see your still alive” Eren’s Arsehole teacher said making the class giggle. “oh, and by the way I found that you are struggling to do the work I set you so I decided to place you next to one of the best students in this class” Having no idea what to do Eren just looked down at his feet trying to hide his red cheeks from the embarrassment. “okay Eren, I want you to sit with…” she paused looking around the room the find the student that he was forced to sit next to for the ret of the year. “oh, there he is, Eren I want you to sit next to Levi in the back there” she said and pointed to the desk Levi was sitting at. He made his way over to the back and sat down next to Levi. 

____________________________________________  
“H-hay, Eren” Levi said stuttering slightly. ‘Shit did I just stutter? I never stutter, so why now?’ In what Levi thought was his inner woes, must have not been so ‘inner’ as Eren tapped him on the shoulder. At this action Levi felt unnaturally warm even though the AC was on. Not wanting Eren to see his embarrassment he turned away only making Eren try to talk to him more, which only ended in Levi getting even more embarrassed. “Levi are you okay?” Eren asked. “yes, I’m fine. Just shut up.” Levi replied rather harshly and Eren stopped talking to him after that. After finally realising that he was too harsh on Eren he turned to apologise but when he did, he saw Eren looking down at his lap as though trying to hide his face. When Levi looked closer, he realised that Eren was trying to hide the fact that he was crying, it felt like he had been hit by a huge wave of guilt. “I’m sorry Eren, I didn’t mean to sound so rude” He said quietly but loud enough that Eren could hear. Eren nodded but still kept looking down at his lap. Levi didn’t like to see Eren cry, it didn’t suit him, so he picked up his bag from under the table, took out a packet of tissues and put them in front of Eren, then took his paper, that they had been given, and wrote the answers for him. 

After a long hour of trying to make Eren feel better and having to listen to that bitch of a teacher they were finally free. Only to realise it was first period and they still had 5 more hours to go. When Levi left the class room he was suddenly pulled away into a quieter area of the corridor. The person had now let go of Levi and he turned around to see a taller and pissed off version of himself. “what, Ravaille?” Levi asked his brother. “tell me exactly why you were being pissy with Eren earlier. And why Eren was crying!” His brother demanded. “oh that, I already apologised to that”. “then why was he still crying almost an hour later huh?!?” “calm your tits Ravaille, it was by accident and I apologised. If you want me to, I can go and talk to him after school” Levi suggested. “no! I want you too now! I can’t stand him being like this!” Ravaille demanded. “Then why don’t you do it your fucking self! You obviously really like him so why don’t you seem like the guy who he can lend a shoulder on?!?” “you really don’t understand, do you? Oh well, it’s not my problem anyway” After that Ravaille storms off. ‘what the hell was that about’ Levi thought as he walked to his next lesson, science. 

At break time Levi decided that he would look for Eren. Which meant the corridor, class rooms, the garden (where he and Eren sometimes see each other) etc. or~ he could just ask Hanji or Lucy. 

Making his way up to the garden to talk to Lucy he saw Eren an Ravaille sitting on one of the benches, Eren laughing at something the other said. The look on his brother’s face was something that he had never seen on him before, it was a look of happiness and contentment. If it was with anyone else Levi would’ve been incredibly happy for him but with Eren, Levi had this horrible feeling inside of his stomach. After standing there watching and watching them laugh and messing about he couldn’t take this overwhelming feeling of sadness anymore so he left.  
______________________________________________  
Hanji couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Their best friend was experiencing heart break and he didn’t even know it. ‘ahh!~ my OTP’ they thought to them self. ‘Fuck you Ravaille! Trying get in the way of my ship!’ even with the incident in French- which she also took with Eren and Levi- she was determined to get her plan to work, even if it killed her.  
But for now, Hanji had an even more cunning plan to get Ravaille and Eren away from each other. 

Operation Mr steal yo girl is now in session.

 

The plan was simple, make Levi mess up big time (something that will affect Eren) and Levi apologises by asking him out to dinner.

A weird one I know but still, FOR SCIENCE!

By this point Hanji was grinning and laughing like a maniac, completely enwrapped with their plan that they didn’t see a shy boy come up behind them. “er… Hanji? Are you alright?” the boy asked. Ah Moblit Berner. They turned and grabbed the poor boy by the shoulders, shaking him violently. “Moblit~ I need your help with my OTP!! Can you help me?” “er… o-of course Hanji san! I’ll do anything!” that was when Hanji really got going. With an evil glint in their eye they hugged Moblit “thank you so so so so so so so so soooooooooo~ much Moblit!!! Meet you after school okay” she said and skipped away. Hanji wasn’t playing fair when they asked for Moblit’s help, they knew the kid liked them and so they took advantage of it.

After school finally! Now, all Hanji had to do was get Eren to be comfortable with Levi and then get Levi to do something stupid! I mean I wouldn’t be that hard, ever since their first conversation Levi has been a total klutz when Eren was mentioned. It was cute to see Levi in love but sometimes you can’t help but feel bad for him, they come from two completely different groups of friends; Levi’s being the popular kids and Eren’s being the shy kids that nobody really notices.

Hanji walked up to the gate to see Eren on his phone texting someone. “haaaaaayyy~ Eren who ya texting?” this grabbed Eren’s attention from his phone “oh, hi Hanji and no one important” “poppycock! Come on~ who you texting? Is it you Boyfriend~?” Hanji teased. “its no one really just Ravaille, okay?” Hanji’s grin dropped. “tch, who cares about him? Come on, Lets go to my house!” 

When they arrived at Hanji’s house it was five o’clock and at Eren’s home dinner time. They went inside and had dinner- that Hanji’s mum had kindly prepared- before going up stairs to Hanji’s bedroom.

“so now that we are ready, what should we do first?” Hanji asked. “well I think that we should plan what it will look like first” Eren suggested. “Good idea Eren! I don’t know what I would’ve done if it wasn’t you on my team!”  
So, with that they got to work planning. It took a few hours before they finally came to a result they liked. Looking up from the finished design to look around the room, Hanji sighed. “welp, looks like I’m going to have to clean this mess up before Levi comes over tomorrow.” Looking up as well Eren could see why Hanji would have to clean up. The room was an absolute mess, there were scrunched up pieces of paper everywhere, a few things nocked off their shelf, all their belongings on Hanji’s sofa-bed and coat hangers were also scattered around the floor. “I’ll help you Hanji” Eren offered not knowing that very sentence just sealed his fate. “thank you so~ much~”

After a couple hours of cleaning they were finally done, and now it was ten o’clock. “I think I should go now” Eren said after a while. “okay I just can I ask you one tincy tiny question, please?” Hanji begged. “okay, sure. Shoot” “how are you after the incident in French today?” Eren’s smile dropped. “good, I guess, but Levi was still rude to me. I guess its just a re-quitted crush anyway, we all have them. I’ll lose interest soon enough.” He said sadly. “aww~ Eren~ you don’t know that, maybe being rude to you is his way of showing that he likes you. Unlike his brother he finds show emotions as a sign of weakness, so he pretends to be cold instead” “I’ll think about it, thank you Hanji” “no problem my cute Titan baby. Now go home before it gets too late and you have to stay overnight”

They said their goodbyes and Eren left. Going back up to her room she took out her phone and dialled a number. “hay, Moblit, I need your help with something”

_________________________________________

A new day and phase 1 of Mr steal yo boi is about to commence. But before she can even start, she needed Eren and Levi in the same room together, so for the moment all she could do was sit and wait for third period, music. 

Third period is about to start, thank god, it had been torture to see their best friend act like a love sick puppy while his said ‘crush’ was giving all his attention to his twin brother. 

At survey corps high, lessons that were not English, maths or science were taken with your form, so Hanji took this as their time to strike. 

**Mission one stage one start!**

Before doing anything, they got one of the broken chairs and put it in font of the shelves where the class’ books were, to make it look like she was trying to reach them.  
“hay~ Levi~ could you help me for a second?” Hanji ran up to Levi and hugged his arm. “what, shitty glasses?” Levi brushed Hanji off his arm. “well I need help getting the books off the shelf, but I can’t reach.” Hanji -being a cheeky devil- used Levi’s growth spurt as their excuse, he was now a couple of inches taller than Hanji and they were going to use that to their advantage. “tch fine, where are they?” “over there” Hanji said pointing to the shelf and chair. “okay then” he sighed and walked over to the back. 

Now, get Eren over there. 

“hay Eren, can I borrow you for a second?” Hanji was now running on a ticking time bomb, they knew that at any minute Levi could fall off the chair, so she had to act fast. “sure, what’s up?” “I can’t give a full explanation now, but do you mind watching Levi and making sure he doesn’t fall while I go and do something?” “yeah okay, where is he?” Hanji pointed to Levi before saying “Thanks you’re a star!” and running off. 

They hid at the front of the classroom to be far away as possible from the two boys. 

And finally, it happened. Eren was behind Levi at the point and Levi started to get down. But he stood on the broken bit. Sadly, though he had manged to save himself but, in the process, he had hit Eren in the face with his elbow…

**Mission one stage one success!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small ereri moment and Levi thinks back to when he first met Petra

"shit, Eren are you alright?" Levi asked, worried that Eren would hate him even more after the shit that he pulled the other day. "yeah it's fine don't worry" Eren laughed. Levi leaned in closer to check if his nose was alright. "um, Eren your nose is bleeding" he said and wiped some of the blood away from Eren's nose. "o-oh, thanks. I'll go to the medical room" He said. "do you want me to do with you?" Levi asked though even if Eren didn't want him to come with he was going to anyway. "if you wouldn't mind" Eren said looking down at the floor, trying to hide his blush. "okay then, follow me". Levi took Eren's wrist and led him out of the building.

When they arrive at the medical room, instead of leaving Levi sat down next to Eren and took out his phone, texting Hanji.

**Levi: you planned that didn't you (12:12)**

**Hanji: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe (12:12)**

**Levi: you'll pay for this (12:13)**

**Hanji: no! you pay for the meal! (12:13)**

**Hanji: ok fine, my punishment is to pay for the meal (12:13)**

**Levi was about to write his response and question his crazy friend when Hanji texted:**

**Hanji: gotta go teach here, just ask him out to dinner!!!!!!!!!! (12:13)**

He sighed and put down his phone, maybe he should ask Eren to dinner. I mean hey, it's free food, who says no to free food. He looked at Eren again to see him looking at him "who were you texting" he asked "Hanji" Levi replied. Levi checked to see if Eren's bleeding had stopped, it hadn't "I never asked, why were you standing there anyway?" Levi asked even though he already knew the answer. "Hanji told me to go stand there" He replied, and Levi nodded. "Hay Eren, I know this is weird but me and Hanji are going out to dinner tonight and I was wondering if you want to go with us" Eren thought for a second before answering "are you going on a date with Hanji? I don't want to intrude if that's the case" Eren said. Levi paused and blinked for a couple seconds. Did Eren seriously think that he and Hanji were dating? Chuckling he answered "no, not that, me and Hanji are only going out as friends and besides, I'm gay. We're actually doing it for the project you two are doing, I only agreed to help if I got food" great now I've lied to his face, hopefully Hanji will agree to come as well. "if that's the case then I'd love to go as well, I hope I'm not a bother" "no not at all, I invited you anyway" "okay thanks" Levi smiled and excused himself and went back to class.

When he arrived back to class he sat down next to Hanji and whispered in her ear "your punishment is to join me and Eren to dinner" Hanji turned to look at Levi surprised "what do you mean?" they asked. "I told Eren that you were going as well so it didn't look suspicious" he replied. "I guess it makes sense, but I'm glad you asked him" Levi only nodded in reply and they turned their attention to their teacher.

Eren joined the class half an hour later and sat down next to Ravaille at the back. Levi turned around to ask if he was alright, but before he could the teacher said "Alright class, find a partner and go practice on the piano" Hanji took Levi's arm and dragged him to the nearest piano.

"what the hell Hanji!" Levi said and yanked his arm out of his friend's grip. "what do you mean?" They asked innocently "I was going to ask if Eren was okay, but you took me away" Levi growled. "oh, that sorry" Hanji said. "tch whatever let's get this over with" the two sat down at the piano and started to practice.

Twenty minutes went by and Levi had this feeling that someone was looking at him every so often, so he asked Hanji to keep look out. Levi was sitting at the piano not doing much when Hanji whispered in his ear "don't look now but Eren is looking at you" He didn't know why but Levi's heart started to quicken when he heard that sentence. When he turned around he noticed that Eren was staring at him but quickly turned around and pretended like he hadn't just been caught staring. Levi didn't want to embarrass Eren anymore so he decided to drop it and carry on with whatever he was doing.

When Lunch came around, there was tension between the Ackerman brothers, Levi decided to join his brother and his friends (Eren included) only to end up in an argument with Rivaille because he decided that he was better at football. "What makes you think that your better at kickboxing?" Levi asked slightly pissed off but kept his poker face. " I dont know, maybe because I'm taller so I have a better hitting range" Rivaille said smirking, knowing too well that Levi's height was an easy target to get him pissed off. "Oh yeah? Well I have a better range to hit your dick"

Levi definitely was short enough to get better range on the legs which, can be a weak spot for a lot of people if hit hard enough, but that doesn't mean that he can't reach their head.

While the twins stood off against each other, the other three just stood and watched, not knowing if to intervene or not. They just watched them bicker until Mikasa sighed and walked over to them, "alright you two cut it out, can't you do that when your not at school?" She asked. "We never see each other after school, this is the only time we fight" Mikasa sighed "of course it is" she mumbled, "well cant you at least cut it out for a while. There are other people here you know" she finished and watched the twins eyes go past her and land on Eren. Both lingered there for a while before they both sighed and stood back, abruptly ended the argument.

"Alright, so who wants to play a game?" Mikasa said.

Half way through period four, Levi was curtain the gods hated him. They were in drama and the task for that day was a short romance scene, this wouldn't have bothered him usually but it was romance, Levi didn't know the first thing about romance. He ended up being partnered up with Petra, his 'girlfriend', he never really talked about how they 'got together' and he didn't intend to, it was a story better off forgotten.

Thinking back on it now, there were so many opportunities for him to reject her, but he didn't, oh well. One day he was planning on breaking up with her but he was awkward when it came to romance, once he thought that there was no point in having a romantic relationship but ever since he met Eren that all changed. He contemplated breaking up with her by text, but thought against it. It would damage is reputation. Levi stared into space for the lesson thinking about how he met Petra for the first time.

_Levi and his father had moved to England from France when they heard Kenny's- Levi's dad- ex wife- his mother- had died. The couple had had twin boys but when they divorced they decided to each take one. Kenny and Levi stayed in France while Katchel moved to England with Rivaille._

_When the two met for the first time there was tension between the two. They were complete opposites. Levi was cold and rude (exactly like kenny) while Rivaille was kind and funny (like Kuchel)._

_It took a while before the final decision was made about the two, and they decided that they were going to stay in England permanently. Levi wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea but It wasn't like he had any friends anyway, so decided to stay without complaints._

_Levi's first day of school was a weird one. Everyone was looking at him from the moment he stepped foot on the school grounds. He thought that it was because he was new or that he look identical to Rivaille and they didn't know that he had a twin brother or something, but he was wrong. Not in a bad way mind you._

_It was also the day Levi met Petra. She came up to him and complimented him on his good looks, which was unusual for someone like Levi. He was about to speak but stopped himself. This was England not France. He said, "Thank you I appreciate it, I'm not told that often" His accent was noticeable and he took note of the blush on her face when he spoke. "Oh, you're from France I'm guessing?" Petra had said. "Yeah I was born there, I'm here because my mum died and she was looking after my twin brother Rivaille, you heard of him?" Levi asked. "Yeah I've seen him before, he's practically joined by the hip with his best friend; Eren." Petra giggled, "anyway would you like to meet my friends?" With no where to go Levi agreed._

_Levi stayed with the group for a while and learned a few things; they were popular among the students and were also really nice people._

_By the next day, Levi was already popular, but that want a surprise, everyone in the Gunther squad was popular, it was like it was part of the package of being friends with him. However Levi made his own popularity, he was devilishly handsome, rich, amazing at sports and was one of the most smart students in the school. Levi had everything, the friends, the money and brains, it wasn't a surprise that 'The Gunther Squad' was re-named 'The Levi Squad'. Girls upon girls asked him out but he always said no, in his family it was common knowledge that Levi and his brother Rivaille were gay but at school he was this sex god , an unearthly being, and all the sexy men were straight, he would be beaten, bullied , hated, if he came out it would ruin peoples view of him. Call him self centred but he sometimes liked the attention._

_Levi and Petra became a couple around the middle of year 9. He had too many girls - and some boys as well - asking him out and it was getting annoying, so he turned to Petra for help. After rejecting the 5th girl this morning, Levi sought out Petra to vent, "its so annoying Petra, please help me" he had said, so Petra suggested fake dating._

_Levi didn't realise her intentions until it was still late. They were at a party hosted by someone who Levi couldn't be bothered to learn their name, Petra had pulled him into a different room and wrapped her arms around his neck " i love you Levi" she said. Thinking there were people in the room Levi replied "i love you too Petra." She smiled and kissed his lips and walked out the room. Looking around the room, Levi realised that he was on his own, he had been tricked. He went out to find her and asked her what the hell just happened. When he got there Petra was already drunk, 'Tch, lightweight' Levi thought as he walked up to her. " Petra, what the hell did you do in there?" he said. "do what?" was her drunken reply. Levi was really annoyed now and pointed to the room they had just been in "what you did in there," something on the lines of recognition flashed in her eyes and she smirked, "i can do a lot better things if that's what your asking" she then grabbed Levi's arm and pulled him up the stairs before Levi had time to respond._

_That night Levi made the biggest mistake of his life..._

 

He had sex with Petra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, in not very quick with writing and i've just started school again after having the flu.
> 
> i also want to know, do you think the chapters are too small?
> 
> i've been thinking about re-writing MFTB and i want to make chapters longer when i do, but i want to finish the original first, think of this version of the story as a base for the real thing, i'm also thinking about asking a friend of mine to help out as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I decided that there was going to be a bit of BTS in here because I couldn't come up with a reason for Levi to be so magically popular so I took a part of another fanfic and slot it in here but the original fix it comes from will still happen.
> 
> I hope you likened this bye 👋


End file.
